


30 Day Drabble Challenge

by DissapearingandLazyWriter



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Original Work
Genre: 30 day challenge, I'll add to the tags as I go, probably different fandoms, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DissapearingandLazyWriter/pseuds/DissapearingandLazyWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they may not be drabbles, but I'm doing a 30 Day Writing Challenge with my friend poisonandink and we agreed to post them here. It will be different fandoms, most likely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Beginnings
> 
> Fandom: Doctor Who

Day 1

 

The Doctor absolutely loved beginnings because they meant new things, new places, and new people. Most importantly, a beginning was the exact opposite of an ending, and he despised those. Yet, beginnings were also a reminder to The Doctor. They reminded him that there was an end just before the new beginning, and that thought also brought the reminder that- just like everything in the universe- there would come a time when his bright new beginning would come to an end. The Doctor didn’t like to think about that, though. He preferred to keep himself in the present, always looking forward and never looking back. But as he grew older, and became more and more bitter towards the universe, The Doctor started to decide he was scared of beginnings as well. The beginning of a new companion meant moving on from the old ones, and making new promises to himself to stop repeating his past mistakes. New regenerations meant getting a whole new face, new personality, and new likes and dislikes. It meant answering the same old questions, getting the same responses, and going through the same process. Still, The Doctor tries to stay positive about it all. He grows to like some of the repetitions, fall into the same old habits, and try to keep himself occupied. “Always look forward,” he tells himself, because if he doesn't he'll drown in the sea of his regrets. He looks forward, and he goes searching for more beginnings because he has nothing he can do.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Accusation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't necessarily for Doctor Who, but it could be interpreted as that. Really, it's more of a freeform.

 

     The accusation is simple, but oh does it sting him. It’s not like he can really control what he does, and if he could, he doesn’t think he would want to. Yet there his accuser stands, looking like they were the one to be wronged. Like he _could_ have a say in what he did. Of course, in their head they probably thought this to be true. In his head, he scoffed. “ _I guess they really don’t know me,”_ he thought bitterly. It’s not like he took pleasure in seeing that deep look of betrayal, or in the many times he was left alone after finally admitting to his secret. In his head, he vowed to never try and tell anyone else again. He was too tired of the seeing the same reactions from everyone who ever found out. He hated the look they would always send him. That feeling that they couldn’t even see him for who he truly was, and were only looking for what he used to be. He hurt deep inside because he knew he was no longer the man they thought he was, and he was afraid that they wouldn’t accept the new him. _Never again,_ he vowed. _Never Again._


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of didn't even bother with this one. It's just mindless thoughts going through my head, so go ahead and not bother with this one, if you want.

            Wow this prompt is hard to write, and I don’t know why. I’m getting tired of staring at a blank screen, though, so I’m just going to put down some of my thoughts. Does that qualify as a prompt fill? I would like to think so. I’m certainly feeling restless. I don’t think anyone would really like to read my mindless writings right now, though. Why would they? This isn’t particularly interesting. I’ll just list some of my story ideas, then. I always wanted to write this sort of gang story with supernatural creatures in it. There would be these people who go around and act civilized, and they would guard a certain perimeter around a small city where they lived. Then, there would be the uncivilized, and slightly different version of these same creatures that stay hidden in a forest. There would be people who live in the town that the story takes place in, and they wouldn’t have anything to do with the creatures who live there. They would just live unaware, and the civilized ones would try to make sure the unaware didn’t run into the creatures hiding in the forest. Just, one month, the civilized creatures don’t do their job well (maybe one of them is sick or something) so all of a sudden, a lot of people start to go missing, and the town gets suspicious. I don’t know what would happen after that. I’ve just been toying around with characters and character relationships in my head. Wow, I just spelled relationships with a “c”, how lame is that? Gosh. Anyway, that’s it for now, I guess. Thanks if you read this all the way through. Tell me if I should go through with the story? I would probably write it all the way through before I post anything, though. Just for the sake of keeping the idea open to changes, as I have made many. Cool. Bye.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowflakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I did with this. I guess it's an original work?

The snowflakes glisten against the road as they slowly drop one by one onto the rough ground. Sarah glared at the white flakes as they dropped down in front of her. She doesn’t like the cold, and pulls her oversized parka a little closer to herself while hugging her body in order to stay warm. She doesn’t look up from her glaring the whole time she walks, and so she doesn’t notice the boy standing in her path, and walks straight into him instead of moving around him.

They both let out a grunt when they knock into one another, and Sarah throws her arm out, wrapping them around a nearby pole in order to stop herself from impaling the ground. “Oh, my gosh, I’m so sorry,” Sarah says quickly. She still has her arms wrapped around the pole while she rights herself. The person she slammed into, on the other hand, fell on his side and was now lying in the snow. Moments later, Sarah has helped the other man up off the ground, and apologizes profusely before she starts to walk away. It’s only five minutes later that Sarah realizes the man’s face looks familiar.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to bother. Just read, I guess?

Prompt: ~~Haze~~ Hazy

 

           Her view was vaguely distorted in a hazy sort of way, making everything look blurry and unfocused. It felt like she was drunk and not wearing her glasses at the same time, and she felt dizzy from the feeling. Quickly, she ran through the last few hours she just went through in her head. Unfortunately she was too busy trying to figure out how this has happened to her that she didn’t pay attention to her blurry surroundings. She tripped over some kind of bump and landed face-first on the hard ground. The force knocked her unconscious immediately. Later, when she woke up on her own bed, she shrugged the whole experience off as a dream.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fire

Missed this day. I will write it and post it some day.


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Formal

As an up-and-coming professional musician, Jesse’s formal wear was mostly only dark colors. She preferred her clothes to stay simple and non-complicated, largely because she didn’t see the point in getting dressed up. Jesse only believed in the essentials, so she rarely wore flashy jewelry, she never bothered with much make-up because of her instruments, and she liked to keep herself covered in order to fight off the cold. Her best friend, on the other hand, did things the opposite of Jesse’s way. Amy liked to make sure she would always look presentable and ready to perform in front of a camera. Jesse would always laugh a little whenever she saw Amy go through hours of beautification procedures, only to sit in the dark, hollowed out pit in front of the stage while singers and other various performers got the spotlight. Amy would always huff and start to sulk a little whenever one of her “more beautiful” attires went unnoticed by anyone, regular audience or otherwise. Jesse always went up to her friend after a couple minutes of sulking and whisper, “See what I mean?” To which, Amy would say, “I’m not going to stop, Jess, you might as well join me. Who knows when our spotlight will come?” Jesse would just nod her head in mock-seriousness, but they both knew she would never listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess that ended up more like Formal Wear, but whatever. Sorry for missing yesterday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my longest drabble. Enjoy.

Companion is a very familiar word to the Doctor. They were always changing, never staying for very long. His companions were always fantastic, though. All of them were brave, smart, full of humanity, and curious. Each had their own sparkling personality that the Doctor would always remember. Some people would say that the Doctor always needed a companion, someone to keep him out of too much trouble and keep his brain working. The Doctor would mostly agree, but sometimes he really hated having a companion. There were almost always problems with growing attached to his companions, and then watching them leave later. Then, there were the companions who feel in love with him, and so blatantly tried to cover it up. The Doctor didn’t like getting into awkward situations like that, and he was such a fool when it came to emotions that he chose to just ignore the signals his companions sent his way. The Doctor thought he was quite good at playing dumb with his emotions. Then again, there were also times when the Doctor just didn’t know that there was something people felt between him and his companions. The Doctor could never quite catch it when someone would make an insinuation about him and whoever was following him at that moment. It always seemed to happen, like that one time with Craig when they were mistaken as “partners” and the Doctor didn’t realize there was something more. The Doctor sometimes needed time away from the potential love interest, and so he either dropped having a companion, or made it very clear that he wasn’t looking for someone. So the Doctor went through the same cycle all throughout his lives, and the companions came and went. The Doctor sometimes felt very guilty about his companions, he felt like he ruined them, or changed their life for the worst. But just like the greedy old man he thought of himself as, he just kept taking on new companions because he was lonely. He lured them in with promises of all of time and space, and then they would leave forever. Most of the time, the Doctor hated himself for it, but he never stopped.


	9. Day Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Move
> 
> Original Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy pouty teenager thoughts!

Andy hated his new home. The cozy little suburb looked absolutely boring, and the whole place seemed like a town where nothing ever happened and the town’s people were proud of that fact. Andy glared at the all-too-green grass, blowing gently in the wind, and didn’t bother looking at the “perfect house” for his parents. It was another cookie-cutter house in the middle of cookie-cutters as far as Andy was concerned. His parents had insisted on the move being a good change for him after Andy got kicked out of his last school due to fighting with other students. His parents thought the small town would be less of a problem on Andy, and would be a better influence on him. Andy just wanted to go back to his friends. He hated it here, he decided, and there was nothing anyone could do to convince him to love the place.


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Silver

I had an idea, and then I sort of just ran out of energy to fulfill this. Silver is the color of cybermen, that's all I have to say about this. Goodnight.


End file.
